Sage Chronicles: The Legends of Beacon Academy
by Prof. MeowCakes
Summary: Ruby and Yang have a book report to write. But when the book they choose has a mysterious past to it, they discover that the balance of good and evil falls in the hands of the missing students from the book. Can team RWBY rescue the missing students? What is the new rising enemy? Will the missing students be able to defeat it with the help of team RWBY? Find out for yourself!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ruby and Yang were in the school library. They had a lot of work to do. Ozpin had given them an assignment to do a book report two weeks ago. Of course they procrastinated it until now, the day before it was due. Ruby was getting frustrated. None of these books looked very interesting to her. Then to her surprise, she heard Yang let out a grunt of approval as she pulled an old and tattered looking novel off the shelf.

"Ruby," She said. "Come check this out." Ruby rolled her eyes and walked over to her sister.

"What is it? It looks older than this school." Yang examined the book and opened the first page. She scanned her finger along it until she found what she was looking for.

"2000 is the publishing date. So it's only fourteen years old. Why does that matter anyways?" Ruby shrugged. She didn't really care how old the book was, she was just trying to make an excuse to get a more interesting looking one for her report. Yang scowled at Ruby. She too was sick of looking through the shelves, and when she found the one book that seems somewhat interesting, Ruby disregards it. "Ruby we've been in here for two hours! Can't we just get this one? Please?" Ruby slumped over and sighed.

"Fine. But if I die of boredom, tell our friends it was all on you." Yang chuckled a little bit and began walking to the check-out counter.

"I'll be sure to do that Ruby." She gave the librarian the book.

"I hope you enjoy this book ladies." She said. "You know, it's a true story about the history of this grand school! Written by one of the students many a year ago." Yang looked even more excited to read the it now than ever, so quickly, she took the book back, and the two girls headed to their dorm. Once they got back, Yang sat down on the table and Ruby sat across from her. She got out a piece of paper to take notes with, and Yang looked at her.

"Okay Ruby! You ready to get started?" Ruby gave an unenthusiastic nod and stared blankly back at Yang who was turning the pages to reach chapter one. She began reading The Sage Chronicles, chapter one.

Mark and Connor were always good friends. Connor seemed to enjoy quiet, peacefulness, and serenity. Mark was very smart and social. The two boys were inseparable for their whole lives. However now that they were older they held more responsibility. They were just finishing High School, they had summer jobs working at the noodle shop, and of course they had chores at home. They both still held on to their dreams of becoming adventurers. On the last day of High School Connor woke up and yawned. He looked at his clock. 8:00 a.m.

"Damn!"he said in a rush. He had overslept. Again. He often stayed up on his laptop til around 3:00 a.m. His Mom warned him not to do it but he was just to hooked on the game Skyrim he got off of the Steam client. He didn't have time to shower so he just threw on his favorite grey hat, hoodie, his best pair of pants, and of course his lucky socks. He checked himself in the mirror and jumped out the door. He got to school a little late which was okay with him because he saw Mark did the same. They met at the doors. As Mark opened them he looked at Connor and said,

"Skyrim?"

"Yeah..." Connor replied.

"Hah I knew it." said Mark as he was well aware of his friends obsession. Connor laughed,

"Whatever man lets just get to class. Mr. Hillsmit is gunna be mad enough already."

"Good point...ya'think he'll give us a detention like last time?" Mark asked.

"I dunno man. He's pretty bipolar when it comes to being tardy." said Connor. When they got to the classroom, Mr. Hillsmit was talking about how he had a great year teaching all the students or something. Mark closed the door and Mr. Hillsmit glared at them.

"Boys!" he said, "This is how many times you've been late to my class?".

"Fourteen..." they said in unison.

"Fourteen bloody times you've been late to MY CLASS! You're lucky its the last day of school or there would be severe consequences!".

"Okay we're sorry we are late can we just sit down please?" said Mark.

"Yeah please? It's kinda my nap time." Connor said only half joking.

"Whatever just sit down and be quiet so I can start the lesson." The boys went and sat in their desks and Connor, as he had said, started his nap while Mark got his pen and paper out to begin taking notes. The lesson (to Mark at least) was quite interesting. It was about the different types of monsters that lived out in the world. But then Mr. Hillsmit said something,

"...and those of you attending Bane University next year will get the chance to learn how to fight these creatures and become Monster Sages..." Monster Sages were the coolest dudes on the planet. According to Mark and Connor at least. Monster Sage was the title given to those that hunted and killed monsters for a living. It was their dream job to become one. He hadn't realized that in just one year they would be going to Bane University. Mark shook with excitement. He looked over at Connor who was fast asleep mumbling something about taking over Whiterun. Mark rolled his eyes and listened to the rest of the lecture. At the end of the day Mark shook Connor awake and they both walked to the noodle shop to start their shift. It was a long summer. The boys spent their free time talking about Bane University and what they wanted their weapons to be. Then after three long months of working at the noodle shop and talking anxiously about Bane University, the day finally came that they woke up to the news.

"Wake up! It's time for school!"

...

Now keep in mind, this chapter is to get a little background information before the action and plot start up. With this in mind the next couple chapters will really pick up I promise. Shout out to mai pal merikflame who was in the room when I created this idea. He wanted me to point out that his O.C. is Mark in the story. I luvz teh feedbacks so please leave some, and have a stellar day guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After several minutes of waiting, the Bane University bus came and picked up the boys. They got on and sat down. The drive was supposed to last for a couple hours so naturally Mark started to read his favorite book and Connor got on his laptop. After a few hours Mark closed his book as he heard the bus driver announce that they were approaching the University. He looked at Connor to find he was asleep.

"Shocker..." he said to himself as he walked up to Connor and shook him awake.

"AH! Dude! What was that for?" yelled Connor. Mark laughed,

"Calm down dude. I just woke you up cuz we're close to the University." Connor looked out the window with an excited look on his face.

"Whoa for real? I can't wait to kick some monster ass!"

"Me too man. This is gunna be awesome." Mark said as he grabbed his suitcase. Bane University was a nice school. The grounds were clearly well taken care of. There were trees, bushes, flowers, and all sorts of statues and fountains. To the right of the main building was the Battle House and all of the combat classes. To the left of the main building were the dorms and the boring classes like Strategy Class, Monster Biology, and Field Medicine Class. The whole campus was somewhere around 15 acres.

"Dude..." The boys said at the same time. They stood at the entrance of the University and all they could do is stare. After all the students got off the bus a tall man in a jet black suit and tie walked up to the group.

"Greetings." he said, "My name is Knoll North. You will call me Professor North. I am the Dean of this school. I am quite pleased that all of you children decided to attend our University. Please follow me to the assembly hall in the main building. We will be assigning dorms and creating your weapons." Connor and Mark looked at each other and shouted,

"WE GET TO MAKE OUR WEAPONS!" Everyone grew quiet and Prof. North turned around. He smiled at the two.

"Hah yes boys today is the day you get to create your weapons. Just please try to contain your excitement." They moved towards the main building following the Professor as he stated some boring facts about when the university was founded and all that junk. After a short time of walking they made it into the Assembly Hall. The room itself seemed bigger than the building it was in. In the front of the room there was a huge stage that the boys assumed is where the speaker stood when addressing the students. In front of the stage there were several rows of seats for the students to sit. As they all sat in the seat of their choice Prof. North made his way onto the stage.

"Well students, as you know this is Bane University where we train children to become Monster Sages." All the kids cheered. "Alright children calm down. Now I'll be passing around a paper that has a dorm number on it. You will put your name and the name of your roomate next to whichever number you wish." He walked up to the first person and handed him the paper. "Alright and now you will be meeting our world famous engineers that will construct your dream weapon." Mark and Connor jumped out of their seats and ran to the first engineer they saw and shook his hand.

"SIR SIR SIR WILL YOU MAKE OUR THINGY?!" They shouted.

"Haha! Yes of course boys I can make your weapons fer ya. The names Gary by the by. Now what can I do ya for?" Mark looked at Connor.

"Uh you can go first man. I gotta find the notebook page I drew my design on." Connor turned to Gary who had a pen and paper ready to start writing.

"Uhm alright Gary. I want boots that can shoot shotgun bullets out of the sole." Gary started scribbling down a blueprint and said,

"I like your style boy! This one's gunna be fun to build! Now you there with the notebook! You find that page you was lookin for?" Mark stopped flipping through the pages of his notebook.

"Aha!" he said, "Yessir I found the page right here!" Gary took the page and studied it for a moment.

"Wow boy thats quite the design! I won't even need to re-draw this blueprint! You're smart kid! And this weapon is deadly! What is it?" Mark shuffled his feet.

"Well sir its a double barrel shotgun that turns into a whip and nun-chucks." Garys eyes grew big.

"Dang boy! That's a solid weapon! You kids won't have no problem killin dem monsters with these bad boys!" The boys laughed.

"Thanks Gary...Uhm how fast do you think you can make them?" Gary studied the blueprints and said,

"Within the next couple hours no doubt." The boys jaws dropped.

"Are you serious?" Gary laughed,

"Well boys when your an engineer for Monster Sages you either build fast or not at all haha! Ahh you boys make me laugh! I can tell we are gunna be good friends! Oh and by the way I never caught your names."

"Oh uh I'm Connor-"

"And I'm Mark sir!" Gary shook both of their hands,

"Ha! Well Connor and Mark I'll get right on making these weapons for you! Now tell me what dorm I gotta deliver them to and I'll send you on your way!" The boys looked around and Connor spoke up.

"Uh well actually we don't have a room yet hehe."

"Oh you guys don't have a room?" asked the boy that had the dorm sheet.

"No we don't." said Mark. The boy rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, it looks like the only dorm left is room 117 on the top floor." Mark and Connor high-fived.

"SWEET TOP FLOOR!" they shouted. The boy laughed.

"Well alright I'll sign you guys up for it so good luck." They looked at each other.

"Why did you say good luck?" The boy looked up.

"You guys don't know? Rumor has it that room is haunted." Mark and Connor laughed,

"Ha yeah right dude." said Mark.

"There's no way." The boy gave Mark and Connors room number to Gary and said,

"No guys it's true! They say they hear the walls bang and even sometimes peoples food gets eaten!" Mark shrugged.

"Whatever man." He looked at Connor "Lets go unpack dude." And they headed up to the top floor to room 117.

...

For those of you that gave me the benefit of the doubt and actually read this next chapter, thank you. And also if you didn't catch the small easter eggs I put in this chapter look back and see if you can find them. (There's 2 btw .) Leave feedbacks because I luvz it, and have a stellar day.


	3. Chapter 3

The dorm room was a good size. On the left it had a mini fridge and a small pantry to keep food and drinks. On the left it had bunk beds and 2 desks for homework. Next to the beds there was a window that overlooked the whole campus. Across from the desks there was a TV that was hooked up to an Xbox, and in front of that there was a couple bean bag chairs to sit in. Connor ran over to the bunk beds and jumped to the top.

"Dibs!" he said as he lay down and turned on the TV.

"Aw dammit! I wanted top!" said Mark. Connor laughed,

"Ya snooze you lose bro." Mark sighed

"Whatever dude. That just means I get dibs on whatever's in the fridge...Connor?" Mark turned around and saw Connor was fast asleep.

"Wow. Go figure." Mark walked over to the fridge and pulled out a Coke and found some Cheetos in the pantry. As he was walking into the main room he heard a bang in the pantry.

"What the hell?" He turned around and looked in the pantry but nothing was there.

"Uhh okay that's a little creepy." He thought to himself. He went and sat down on the bean bag chairs and changed the channel to National Geographic.

"Ah this is living." He leaned back in his chair and opened his snacks. He always enjoyed the National Geographic Channel because he always learned something when he watched it. The show that was on now had something to do with aliens helping ancient civilizations build things. Mark got out his notebook and started taking notes on the show. Usually Connor would make fun him for being such a nerd but he never cared. He knew that someday all his knowledge would come in handy, even if Connor disagreed. In a couple hours Mark heard a knock on the door.

"Hm, must be Gary." He looked through the peep hole and sure enough there was Gary with two big boxes.

"Uh hello you boys in there?" He asked.

"Yeah Gary one sec." Mark unlocked the door and Gary walked inside carrying the boxes with him.

"Well I got yer weapons here! Already tested em an everything!" Mark looked at the boxes eagerly.

"Awesome Gary! Uhh...which one's mine?" Gary pointed to the box on his right.

"This one right here!" Mark wasted no time in tearing apart the box.

"My god..." Mark held up his weapon and stared at it for probably longer then he meant to.

"Uh Mark you alright there?" asked Gary. "Wha? Oh yeah it's just...it's amazing Gary." Gary smiled.

"Well son I'm glad you like it! Now all I gotta do is callibrate it to your DNA so it'll only work fer you not no one else." Gary took out a remote control and punched in a code.

"Well there ya go pal! Yer all set!" Mark smiled more than he ever has.

"Thank you so much Gary!" Gary laughed,

"Yer welcome Mark! Now, I don't suppose you can wake up Sleeping Beauty over there so I can get his weapon to him?" Mark looked over at Connor.

"Oh yeah no problem." Mark decided this was a good opportunity to try out his weapon for the first time, so he transformed the nun-chucks into its whip form and from the doorway he hit Connor on the leg.

"AHHH DAMMIT THAT HURT!" Connor yelled as he flew up and banged his head on the ceiling. Connor rubbed his leg and head. "Why the hell did you do that?!" Mark was laughing so hard he could barely speak.

"Oh man HAHAHAHA ohhhh god that was hilarious! Ahhhh I'm sorry man but anyways I woke you up cuz Gary's here with our weapons!" Connor hopped out of his bed and shot across the room.

"Did you say weapons?" Gary turned to him,

"That's right boy! I got your shotgun boots in this box right here!" Connor started ripping into his box shouting,

"GIMME GIMME GIMME!" As soon as he saw his boots he slid them on and stood up. "Gary these boots kick ass!" he said as he kicked the air.

"I can't wait to kill some monsters with them!" Gary callibrated Connors DNA to the boots and looked at the boys.

"I'm glad you boys like em! Unfortunately I gotta leave. The Dean said he needed my help to repair something." Mark shook Garys hand.

"Alright Gary it was nice seeing you. Come up and visit us sometime." Gary smiled,

"I sure will boys! You take care now!" The boys waved at him.

"Cya later Gary!"

"Goodbye!" Gary said as he closed the door. Connor looked at Mark.

"Dude these weapons are badass! I can't wait to get to the Battle House to destroy some monsters!" Mark looked at his nun-chucks.

"I know man it's gunna be sweet!" Suddenly a loud bang came from the wall. Connor and Mark jumped. Connor looked around the dorm.

"What the hell was that dude!" Mark also looked around.

"I have no clue dude...w-wait I think I heard that same noise earlier when you were taking a nap!" There was another bang and the boys screamed.

"Dude what is that!" Connnor said with fear in his voice. Mark was shaking as he looked at Connor.

"Wait! Didn't that boy in the Assembly Hall say this room was...umm...haunted?" Connor looked at Mark.

"He was right Mark! We are so screwed! Why didn't we listen to him!" Mark transformed his weapon into shotgun mode.

"Okay. We gotta calm down. If we're gunna be Monster Sages we can't be afraid of a little ghost." Connor nodded. He knew Mark was right.

"Okay dude. Lets go kill us a ghost!" They waited until they heard another banging in the wall. BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM! The boys turned to the spot of the noise.

"KILL IT! SHOOT IT!" Connor yelled as he lifted his boots and opened fire on the wall. Mark shot both shots from his double barrel.

"AHHHHHH YOU ASSHOLES YOU KILLED MY WALL" Mark and Connor looked at eachother.

"Uhh Mark? Did you say something?" asked Connor.

"Um no? I thought you did!" The boys walked towards the hole in the wall and as soon as they reached it a boy that looked their age jumped through.

"You guys killed my wall!" The boy said who was now on his knees holding pieces of what used to be the wall. Then he looked at them.

"Well? Are you just gunna stand there or are you gunna get me a shovel?" Mark spoke up.

"Uh...why do you need a shovel?" The boy looked at Mark like he was stupid.

"Who else is gunna dig its grave?" He looked at the pieces he held in his hand. "It was such a nice wall. It deserved a heros death. The least I can do is give it a proper burial in your dorm." Connor snapped out of his confused state.

"W-wait who are you and why were you in our wall?" The boy stood up and put his fists on his hips.

"First of all it's my wall and second of all my name is Brody! P.S. Certified badass!" He flashed a badge that sure enough said "Certified Badass". The boys looked extremely confused. "Anyways since obviously you destroyed my home, a.k.a. the wall, I think it's only fair I crash here." Brody jumped on the top bunk. "Dibs!" He said. Connor was about to object but Brody spoke first. "You know guys? I think I can get used to this." Mark furrowed his brow.

"Okay you know what Brody? How about if we let you live here, you gotta help us repair the wall AND you gotta sleep on the bean bags." Brody stroked an imaginary beard as he considered this option.

"OKAY! DEAL!" Out of nowhere Brody pulled out several boards and nails and he repaired the wall abnormaly fast. "There!" then Brody jumped on the bean bag chairs holding a piece of the old wall. "GOODNIGHT FRIENDS!" shouted Brody and he instantly fell asleep. Connor looked at Mark.

"Dude what should we do?" Mark shrugged.

"I don't know man...how about tomorrow we tell Prof. North about him and go from there." Connor yawned.

"Alright good enough for me I guess. Well it's late so I'm going to bed." Mark walked over to his bed.

"Me too. Goodnight." Connor climbed up to the top bunk.

"G'night." The next morning while Brody was still asleep the boys slipped out of their room and headed to the Deans office. When they headed inside they told the Dean about Brody. He squinted his eyes and calmly said,

"Boys. There is no need to worry I'll take care of it." The boys shrugged and left. The Dean turned around in his chair and spoke into a walkie talkie. "Release the monsters. He's back."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The boys spent the rest of their morning at the local Dennys for breakfast. Inbetween bites of his pancakes Mark asked Connor,

"So. What do you think Prof. North is gunna do about Brody?" Connor looked out the window and shrugged.

"I dunno man. My guess is he's gunna find an open dorm for him and enroll him in the school." Mark drank some water and pushed his empty plate away from him.

"Yeah you're probably right. I just hope he doesn't have to stay with us any longer." Connor turned back to Mark and took a huge bite out of his waffle.

"Actually I hope he does. To be honest I kinda liked him. He was funny." Mark looked at him in disbelief.

"Seriously? He's a complete stranger! What if he's dangerous? Or a fugitive or something?" Mark sighed. "I just don't trust him that's all." Connor rolled his eyes.

"You just need to loosen up man. Plus we gotta start meeting new people at some point anyways. And really, Brody seems pretty cool." Just as Connor finished his sentence, their waitress walked up to the table and gave them their bill. The boys split the bill and left. They headed out the door and walked back to the University. As they walked up to the gates they were met by several older students in Monster Sage attire which consisted of a black hooded cloak that went over another black shirt. They were equipped with a full utility belt that contained smoke grenades, poison darts, throwing knives, throwing stars, a walkie talkie, and of course whatever weapon they created. They also wore backpacks to carry whatever other things they needed.

"Whoa." Connor said as he looked at all the students. "What do you think they're doing?" Mark shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe they decided to have Battle Class outside today. I mean, why else would they have all the monsters on the loose?" Connor looked away from the group of soldiers and saw several huge beasts held by chains. They were grey and Connor guessed they were about two stories tall. They had 4 eyes and huge teeth with a massive under bite. They kinda reminded him of the Rancor from Star Wars. He winced when he looked at them.

"Damn those things are ugly." Just then, the boys heard a voice from across the grounds yell,

"Ready? Attack!" Then all the chains that held the monsters were cut and they charged forward. All the students followed after them transforming their weapons into swords and guns and all sorts of things. Then the boys heard another faint voice in the opposite direction.

"HAHA I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOUR BLOOD!" Marks jaw dropped.

"Oh god...that was Brody! They're trying to kill Brody!" The 'Rancors' were the first to reach him and they slammed the ground with their massive fists. The ground shook and Brody flew into the air. On the way down, Brody pulled out what seemed like hundreds of grenades and capped them all shouting,

"I'M THE HIGHLANDER BITCHES AND THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE!" He dropped the grenades and they rained down on the Rancors. The monsters were fazed but not overly hurt. Brody landed on the on in the middle and pulled out a huge battle axe. He jumped into a front flip and using the momentum, he cracked the skull of the Rancor with his axe. One of the Rancors friends swung at Brody who was on top of the dead Rancor. Brody started to spin his axe so fast it turned into a blur and he sliced the Rancors arm clean off. The beast shrieked a cry of pain as it stumbled back clutching the bloody hole where his arm used to be. "HAHA! You seem to have lost an appendage! Lemme give it back to you!" Brody grabbed the disembodied arm and used it to punch the Rancor in the face. As it stumbled back once again, Brody took the arm and shoved into the Rancors arm socket fist first. "There you go friend! Try not to lose it this time!" With this the Third Rancor came charging at him. Brody jumped in the air effortlessly doing a back-flip over the two story tall creature. He landed next to its tail and he grabbed it. When he did this, he started to spin faster and faster until eventually the Rancor was in the air spinning. Brody released the beast at just the right time for it to fall in front the charging students. Then suddenly a fourth Rancor sprang out of literally nowhere and began attacking the students. In a deep horrifying voice the new Rancor yelled, "PARDON ME I HAVE AN APPOINTMENT TO GET THIS UGLY FACE REMOVED!" Connor and Mark were dumbfounded. Mark managed to get a couple words out.

"Holy crap...That thing..it's-it's Brody!" Rancor Brody picked up a student and yelled, "PEYTON MANNING FOR THE TOUCHDOWN PASS!" He threw the student in a perfect spiral right onto another student. "ANNNNND IT'S GOOD!" Rancor Brody then jumped into the air, posed like the Statue of Liberty for some reason, and then fell like a cannon ball. The shock wave sent dozens of students slamming into all sort of backbreaking objects. "OOPS I FARTED! HARHARHAR!" Connor looked over at Prof. North who punched the wall in frustration.

"WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU KIDS KILL THIS GUY? ATTACK POSITION OMEGA 12 AND CHARGE!" The students ran up in a triangular formation towards Rancor Brody throwing smoke grenades. Brody looked around slowly and cautiously. Suddenly a battle cry came from behind as a student jumped out of the smoke. Brody spun around and sliced the student into three pieces with his massive claws. She died instantly. Student after student jumped out of the smoke and met the same fate. Soon the smoke cleared, revealing a blood soaked field with at least half of the students dead on top of it.  
Rancor Brody slowly shifted back to his normal self and looked around. He put on some purple shades and crossed his arms.

"That all you got North? Seriously unimpressive. I was gearing up for a much more entertaining fight." Prof. North slowly walked forward, avoiding the dead bodies as he did so.

"Brody you can't honestly think that I hadn't prepared for this situation. Students, attack formation Alpha 6. Kill this boy." The students charged forward once more shooting their weapons toward Brody. In response to this, Brody jumped into the air and punched the ground. A massive shock wave surged through the campus, but instead of flying away, the students simply stayed suspended in the air.

"North call off the students or you know what happens. And believe me I want to kill them. They ruined my brand new Adidas. Seriously look at them. Totally ruined." Prof. North looked down at Brodys shoes that were soaked in blood and mud. Then he looked back up at him and smiled nervously.

"Brody lets not be to hasty. I'll call them off. Just put them down."

"Heh alright." Just then, all the students suspended in the air had their necks snapped and were thrown to the ground and exploded on impact. "Oopsies." Prof. North looked at the bloody puddles that used to be his students and smiled. He looked at Brody who was playing ball in a cup.

"I'm impressed Brody. You passed the test with flying colors. Your reward is life. You get to live..." He paused for a moment and patted Brodys back. "...for now at least." Connor and Mark ran over to Prof. North and Brody. Connor was the first to speak.

"I- uh...what the hell just happened?" Prof. North laughed.

"Oh boys yes. You must be really confused right now...Well the short version is that the students Brody killed were just Androids filled with fake blood. You see?" He pointed to one of the student androids that twitched and some sparks flew off of it. "I would never put the lives of my students at risk! Now I had better get going. I have to locate the janitor to clean this atrocity." Brody looked up from his game of paddle ball and frowned.

"W-wait...you mean...I didn't actually kill anyone after all? WHAT A WAIST OF MY DAMN TIME!" He picked up a student android and shook it shouting, "I killed you! Now your family is next! I WILL BURN DOWN ALL OF YOUR HOUSES WITH LEMONS! I'LL INVENT COMBUSTIBLE LEMONS AND BURN YOUR HOUSES DOWN! *Sighs* I really hate robots guys I'm sorry it's a long story." Prof. North cleared his throat and fixed his tie.

"Well Brody I'm sorry for tricking you. And boys? Brody is your new roommate. He will share your class schedule as well. You'll be the 3 Musketeers! Or whatever! Now go on back to your dorm and get ready for school. Your classes start in just a half hour!" Mark and Connor looked at each other nervously and then at Brody who was doing a one handed handstand. They shrugged off their suspicions and walked with Brody back to their dorm. Once they had left Prof. North called the janitors and lightly kicked a student android body. He sighed and looked up walking back to his  
office. He muttered under his breath, "If only it were true...I have a lot of calls to make."

...

Not gunna lie, I'm pretty happy with this chapter. Not much to say this time though just that for those of you that followed through and kept reading the book until this point thank you and there's more to come. Leave feedback and have a stellar day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The morning had passed now and the boys were preparing for Battle Class which started in just a few minutes. Mark and Connor were putting on their sage robes as Brody kept murmuring to himself about how he wasted his time killing robots. Mark tightened his utility belt and put on his backpack. He looked at Brody who was still dressed in Sage attire from that morning. Mark had so many questions for him. So many questions. There was certainly something special about him despite the obvious. Mark wanted to know more. He was getting tired of not having time to talk to Brody. He had also considered that since Brody is bat shit crazy he might not even get the answers he was looking for. All Mark knew was that he had secrets and powers, and he wanted to know them all. He finished packing all of his equipment into his belt and bag and opened the door.

"Coming guys?" he said to Connor and Brody. They both nodded yes and followed Mark out the door. Despite the heavy smell of blood in the air from that morning, it was a pretty nice day. The sun was shining, the breeze was cool, and the clouds brought comforting shade whenever it got to warm. Mark was disappointed that they didn't get to enjoy the weather since Battle Class was inside.

The building that held the Battle House was even larger than the main building, not in height but in length. It was a single story that spanned about 5 acres from end to end. In the middle of it was the Battle House that contained the arena. On the far end it contained an infirmary in case a student got injured during monster fights. In the front end of the building was where all of the classes were held. The boys walked into the building and followed the main corridor straight to the Battle House. When they entered it, they saw some other students standing around talking amongst themselves waiting for the teacher to begin class. As the boys approached the group of students, they were asked to join a conversation by a couple students.

"Hey guys! You wanna come sit with us?" They said smiling and waving at the boys. Mark smiled back and politely accepted.

"C'mon guys." he said, "Lets go make some friends." The boys walked over and sat by the other group of students. They began by introducing themselves.

"Hey nice to meet you guys! My name's Joel Zimmerman. This is my sister Natalie and our friend Amy." The two girls looked up and waved at them.

"Hello Joel, Natalie, and Amy." Mark said. "These are my friends Connor and Brody." Mark shook Amys hand and she smiled. He went to shake Natalies hand but she was already engaged in conversation about Skyrim with Connor. He looked over at Brody who was trying to lick his elbow. Joel just looked at him and cocked his head. He opened his mouth to say something, but Mark knew what he was thinking and said, "Yeah, we don't quite know what's up with him yet either." Joel laughed.

"Whatever man. At least he'll make this class more fun then it already is." Just then the teacher blew a whistle and yelled,

"Alright students. My name is Coach Atlas, and my job is to turn your peabodies into shape! In this class we will learn how to fight monsters. It's pretty straight forward. So instead of boring you with the stupid stuff lets just dive right into the fighting eh?" The students clapped and Coach Atlas continued. "Now, since one-on-one combat with a monster is too dangerous for novice fighters like you, I'll be pairing you up. Uhh let's see here... how about we go Mark and Amy, Natalie and Connor, Joel and Brody..." as Coach Atlas kept naming off pairs Mark looked over at Amy who rushed over to his side and smiled at him again.

"Hey Mark!" She said. "I can't believe we get to be battle partners! I'm super excited!" Mark smiled at her.

"Me too Amy. Maybe we'll get to go first!" Mark looked over at Connor and Natalie who seemed just as excited as him and Amy. Joel and Brody were pretty happy too it seemed. They were making fart noises at each other and probably laughing harder than 18 year olds should at that sort of thing. Coach Atlas finished up pairing students and pointed to Connor and Natalie.

"You two! You get to go first today!" he shouted. Connor and Natalie walked into the arena and stood there waiting for the monster to be brought in. Natalie then looked at Connor and said shyly,

"Good luck and don't get hurt." Connor laughed.

"Hah me? Get hurt? Never!" Just then the Coach blew the whistle and the monster was brought in. It was a large beast that had a slight resemblance to a bear, minus the fact that it had wings and venomous claws. And if that wasn't threatening enough it had three huge eyes and a long tail with a spike ball on the tip. Luckily it was held by a cage for the time being. Coach Atlas blew the whistle and said,

"Now this ugly thing right here is called a skag. They are pretty common enemies that Sages have to fight. Once you kill it, I'll blow the whistle and you will be graded by your performance and team work skills. Ready?" Connor and Natalie nodded. The Coach blew the whistle. "Begin!" The skag flew out of its cage straight towards the two students. Natalie took out her created weapon, which appeared to be a spear, and thew it at the skag. Effortlessly the skag dodged the spear and lunged at Natalie. Connor yelled,

"Look out!" as he ran up and kicked the skag in the ribs with his boots. A sickening crack came from the ribcage of the skag as it bellowed out in pain from its ribs being broken. Adding insult to injury, Connor unleashed a barrage of shotgun bullets which blasted a wing off of the beast. Natalie ran to retrieve her spear as the crippled skag came barreling down on Connor who continued to blast it with shotgun shells blowing chunk after chunk of flesh off the monster. Shortly, the skag got close enough to claw Connor in the arm. Connor screamed in pain and Natalie was struck with worry and guilt.

"No Connor!" She yelled as she ran by his side. The skag was about to land another blow on Connor, but luckily Natalie got to him and stabbed her spear through the skags hand before it could strike. The monster staggered back in pain and Natalie pulled out her spear transforming it into a sniper rifle. "Take this you son of a bitch!" she said as she shot the skag right through the head blowing bits of skull and brains everywhere. Connor however was still in pain from the injury he acquired. He began to wrap it the wound and attempted to squeeze out the venom before it took effect. Mark was worried for his friend but since they had killed the skag he knew it was all over. But wait? Why hadn't Coach Atlas blown the whistle yet if the skag was dead? Suddenly he realized,

"Connor! Skags have two brains! The second one is in the tip of its tail! Its still alive!" Connor painfully stood up and looked at the skag who was seconds away from slicing Natalies head clean off.

"NATALIE!" He yelled as he used all of his strength to try to kick the potentially fatal blow to Natalie. Luckily he blocked the claw before it killed her and kicked the skags hand right off. Using the momentum, he flung himself into the air and stomped on the spike ball with all his weight exploding it instantly. Connor fell down. He had four spikes through his feet and the venom from his arm wound reached his heart and brain. The Coach blew the whistle and medics rushed out into the field along with Mark, Brody, Joel, and Amy. They reached him and saw his face was white as a ghost and a slow trickle of blood was coming out of his mouth. If he wasn't dead already, he only had minutes to live.

...

Again I'd like to thank those who have read the story all the way through. It truly means a lot to me that you guys enjoy it so much. As always feedback is appreciated and have a stellar day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*Ring Ring Ring* "Hello? Coach Atlas good to hear from you!...Wait who?...Oh my...Yes I'll call the parents. Thank you." Prof. North hung up the phone. He stood up and looked out the window. "It always happens to the best of my students." He walked out of his office and turned to his secretary. "Diana, call Connor Hills parents and inform them of his passing. I'm off to the infirmary to speak with the students." Diana nodded her head.

"Sure thing Knoll." Prof. North straightened his tie and headed down the hallway.

"Thank you Ms. Prince." He then took the elevator down to the first floor and exited the main building. He walked to the infirmary thinking of what he could possibly say to Connors friends. He himself was upset enough. Just thinking of it he began tearing up. He got to the Battle House where Coach Atlas met him at the entrance.

"Hey Knoll." he said with a quiver in his voice. "I'm glad you could make it. The kids are really upset." Prof. North nodded and followed Coach Atlas to the infirmary. They entered to see all of Connor's friends standing around him. Their eyes were swollen from crying. Even Brody was choking up a little. Prof. North moved towards the students and they turned to him.

"Children. I know that what has happened here today is tragic to say the least. Unfortunately though there's nothing we can do to bring Connor back so we will have to accept-" Brody turned around quickly and said.

"No! I haven't known Connor for very long but he was my friend dammit! And...and there's a chance I can bring him back." Everyone turned to him in confusion. Mark walked up and punched him.

"Stop it Brody! you can't bring him back so don't say that! Connor's dead and that's the way it is!" Brody rubbed his jaw where Mark hit him and spoke calmly.

"Mark, I know things that no other person could ever know. You have to trust me. For the lulz Mark. The lulz." Mark turned away from him in frustration.

"Dammit! Can't you take anything seriously? Just get out Brody! Leave!" Brody started to speak but stopped himself and exited the infirmary slowly, bowing his head. Joel grabbed Marks shoulder.

"Mark, I know you're the most upset by this but that was a little harsh don't you think?" Mark sighed and sat down on next to Connors bed.

"Maybe a little, but I don't care. Hes been a burden ever since we found him. I'm glad he's gone." Amy, Natalie, and Joel all gasped in shock. Joel shook his head.

"That's cold man. He was just trying to help that's all." He turned to his sister and Amy. "Lets go back to the room guys. Mark...I'll see you around." The three left quietly leaving only Mark and Prof. North in the room. North looked at Mark who was still sitting down quietly staring into space. The Prof. patted Mark on the back and stood him up.

"Mark, I know you are sad but there's nothing we can do. You'll just have to let it go. Maybe you should apologize to Brody in the mean time." Mark walked out of the infirmary slowly without issuing an form of response. The doors shut behind him and Prof. North looked at Connors body. "I know what Brody intends to do..." he picked up his walkie talkie and spoke into it. "It's almost time gentleman. Brody is about to make the jump."

Mark shuffled past the main building and stopped by a fountain where he sat down and began looking over all his notes. After all, he did need something to distract him from his friends death. He sat there for what seemed like hours. He checked his watch. 3:21 p.m. He had only been sitting for 10 minutes. He folded up his notebook and began walking to his dorm room. On his way, he passed a couple men in dark suits much like Prof. North had. They looked at him intently but kept on their way. Mark didn't do much except glance back at them. He kept walking at a slow pace, ignoring most things. He was to upset to care. Then Mark thought back to what Prof. North had said about apologizing to Brody. He didn't really like Brody but he figured it was probably the right thing to do for his roommate. He walked into the dorm building and got on the elevator. He hit the top button and waited patiently. The elevator stopped with a *bing* and the doors opened. He walked out and turned left to get to the room. After a short walk he opened the door and started to say,

"Listen Brody, I'm sorry about-" He looked around and no one was there. "What the hell?!" The hole in the wall that Brody first appeared from was reopened as if Brody had never patched it up. "God! I hate that guy!" Mark began to collect the pieces of wood that were pryed out of the wall. Once he had them in a pile he got a hammer and some nails and began repairing it once again. "I hope he never shows up again." After about an hour of nailing boards to the wall, Mark sat down and turned on the TV. It was some show about ghost hunting. "Wow, how terribly ironic." he said  
to himself. He flipped it over to National Geographic. Sure enough there was a show about zombies on. "Screw this!" he said as he turned off the TV. He stood up and grabbed his book. He had always enjoyed reading and it seemed like the perfect thing to get his mind off of Connor. An hour or two passed when Mark heard a knock on the door.

"Hello? Mark? It's Amy! I'm here with Joel and Natalie! Can we come in?" Mark stood up and opened the door.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Amy shrugged.

"Nothing really. We just came to see how you were doing. We were just about to go out for a little bit and well...I wanted you to come with." Mark gave his best shot to smile.

"Uh...yeah sure I'd be happy to. Lemme just grab my notebook." Mark walked to his desk and began digging in the drawer for his notebook. Amy thought it was funny how much a nerd he was. "Gah. I can't find it." Amy laughed.

"You don't need it anyway you dweeb." Mark hesitated but shrugged it off.

"Yeah you're right I can go without for a couple hours." Mark threw on a hoodie and followed his new friends out the door. "So, where are we going?" Amy smiled.

"I have a feeling you're gunna like it." Mark then followed his friends to the main building. They walked into through the first part of the building and went straight to the back. After a short time they reached a set of double doors that had the words: 'Danger! Workshop Safety Glasses Required!" Mark looked at his friends in disbelief.

"No way! You got access to the Engineers Workshop?!" Joel patted his back.

"Hell yeah dude! We figured it was the best way to distract yourself from Connor. And by the way, this one engineer uh...Gary? I think that's right. Anyways he said he could mentor you for a couple days." Mark put on safety glasses and ran through the door. Gary was the first person to see him.

"Aye Mark! It's great to see ya! I assume your friends filled you in on why you're here?" Mark nodded his head quickly.

"Yes! Yes they did! Can we get started?" Gary grabbed his shoulder and smiled.

"Of course! You got your notebook?" Mark patted his pants pockets and hoodie pockets.

"Oh crap...no I lost it!" Amy laughed and pulled out his notebook.

"Here you forgot it by the fountain. I picked it up for you so you wouldn't lose it for good." Mark took the notebook from her and hugged her.

"Thank you so much! I have a lot of important things in here!" Amy shrugged.

"Hey it was nothing." Mark and his friends then spent the rest of their afternoon spending time with Gary. Mark actually built a prototype weapon for a new student. Gary was truly impressed.

"Wow son, you caught on faster than I did! Someday you'll make a fine engineer!" After a while of tinkering Gary decided it was time to call it a day and sent the kids on their way. Joel, Amy, and Natalie walked back to the dorms with Mark.

"Hey guys. Thanks for doing that for me today. It means a lot. Really." Joel and Natalie smiled.

"No problem man." said Joel. "Lets do it again tomorrow." Mark nodded his head.

"Yeah totally. Cya guys!"

"Bye!" Natalie and Joel left but Amy held back. She hugged him and grabbed his hand. Then she looked at him and said quietly,

"I had a really fun time hanging out with you today Mark. Cya tomorrow!" she backed away holding his hand a bit longer, then caught up to her friends. Mark smiled an actual smile and took the elevator up to his dorm. He then walked to his room and closed the door. Suddenly, a blast of wind filled the room and the freshly repaired hole in the wall burst open in a flash of light. A purple mist-like orb formed in the hole in the wall and Brody jumped through. As suddenly as it started, the room returned to normal. Mark looked around the room and managed to find his words.

"B-Brody what-what the hell just happened?!" Brody brushed off his clothes and looked at Mark.

"Well...long story. Why don't you ask Connor?" Just then, Connor stepped out from behind Brody. He smiled and waved at Mark.

"Sup?"

...

So what do you think happened? Review and make a guess! Also I wanted just wanted to thank my readers again for following the story it truly means a lot to me. So leave feedback please and have a stellar day!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I know I've been neglecting to write more on this story but I've been busy lately doing a lot of stuff that I won't bore you with. Also if you've followed this story, I recommend re-reading Chapter 1 as I have made a slight change in order to make it more interesting. Thank you guys and enjoy chapter 7. **

Chapter 7

Yang was about to start reading chapter 7 to her surprise, it was completely taken out of the book. Ruby, who was now actually interested what was going to happen next, looked strangely at Yang.

"What's the matter? Keep reading! I wana know how Connor is alive!" Yang looked at Ruby.

"I-I uh... chapter 7 isn't in here Ruby." Ruby snatched the book from Yang and looked for herself. Sure enough, chapter 7 not there.

"Yang? What do we do?! Our book report is due tomorrow!" Yang checked her watch. 7:30 a.m. Her face went pale. They were reading the book all night.

"Um, Ruby? Our book report is due in a...a half hour." Ruby started to panic.

"Oh god are you serious?! Quick! We gotta start writing!" The two girls rushed over to their laptops and frantically wrote their reports as well as they could before their alarm clock went off.

"Crap! Ruby, we gotta go! Print off what you have!" Ruby did as she was told, and the girls went to class. They got to the classroom just as the bell rang, and they took their seats. Ozpin stood up and looked at the class.

"Welcome back class. As I know you are all aware, your book reports are due today. We will be presenting them now. Do we have any volunteers to go first?" Ozpin scanned the room, and not to his surprise no one raised their hand. "Okay then. I'll go with my favorite student Ruby. You don't mind going first do you?" Ruby looked up from her desk and in a nervous smile that she forced herself to have, she said,

"Oh uh...no I-I can go first. I guess." She slowly stood up from her desk and shuffled up to the front of the room. She turned around to see Yang looking just as nervous as her. Ruby cleared her throat and began reading her report. "My report is on The Sage Chronicles. It starts off with these two boys that are friends and they go to Bane University then they fight some monsters then Connor dies then Connor comes back to life. The end." Ozpin furrowed his brow.

"Uh okay Ruby. See me after class please. And Yang? Judging by the look on your face your report is similar to Miss Roses yes?" Yang nodded in shame. "That's what I thought. Okay how about Weiss goes next. Ruby go on back to your seat." After about an hour of listening to book reports, the bell rang and Ozpin dismissed the class. Yang and Ruby watched everyone leave. Ozpin closed the door behind them. "Girls. You did your report on The Sage Chronicles. Now I suppose whilst you were reading it you noticed that chapter 7 was absent from the book. There is a good reason for this. Chapter 7 contains Brodys adventure to a place that is beyond comprehension. A place that if any mortal knew about it, the portal would open and release untold horrors upon this dimension. Now since Brody is no longer around to keep these horrors at bay, we had to remove that chapter from the book." Millions of questions raced through the two girls minds as they listened closely to Ozpin. "My brother Prof. North, the former dean, took the pages out and kept them for himself. He was obsessed with getting to this place. I have no idea where he, or the students in the book are except that they are in this place of untold mystery. Unless someone were to open the portal to the other side, they will be trapped there forever. And girls. I think team RWBY is ready to open this portal and search for the lost students and my brother." Ruby and Yang were speechless. Ozpin stood them up and began walking out of the room. "Follow me girls. I know where North kept the pages. I'll call Blake and Weiss when we get there." The two sisters followed Ozpin down the long hallway to his office. He opened the door and walked over to his desk where he sat down and muttered a phrase. "rood eht nepo." The top of his desk flipped up slowly revealing a staircase that led into nothing but darkness. Ozpin called Blake and Weiss to the office and left a note on the floor with instructions on how to open the secret staircase. He grabbed a flashlight from the desk and told Yang and Ruby to follow him down into the darkness. They walked down the stairs for a surprisingly long time. Once they reached the bottom they were in a small room no bigger than their dorm. Ozpin flipped a switch and the room illuminated from one single light bulb. Ozpin clicked off the flashlight and walked to the center where there was a glass case with a box inside.

"What's in that box?" Ruby asked. Ozpin pushed a button and the glass case opened. He grabbed the box and looked at Ruby.

"This is the box that holds chapter 7. Once you read it. The portal will open and your team will go through it in order to find the missing students. We need them...I can't say why at the moment. You'll just have to trust me." Blake and Weiss came down the stairs into the room where they found Ruby, Yang, and Ozpin talking about a box. Weiss ran over next to the other girls and Blake looked quizzically at Ozpin.

"What exactly is happening here? Whats that box?" Ozpin told them the same story that he told the two sisters. Blake and Weiss were just as shocked as Ruby and Yang. Ozpin opened the box.

"Now we can't waste any more time." He gave the pages to Yang. "Okay Yang. It's time to open the portal." Yang began to read chapter 7.

...

**Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter. It took longer than it should have to update but like I said, I have been busy lately. I'll try to make an effort to update more quickly in the future. Let me know what you guys think because I love all the feedbacks. If you enjoyed this story so far be sure to check out some of my other stories as well! Have a stellar day. **


End file.
